LOTM: Defenders P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen all together in the house as a group) Alex: So, is everyone accounted for then? Erin: Sure are! Jessica: Everyone's here sweetie. Alex: Good! Then we can finally get started! Josuke: Alright! Okuyasu: Party time! (Murphy then jumps down from the couch) Murphy: Well then, if you all don't mind I'm gonna go continue reading in peace. (Rose then grabs Murphy) Murphy: Hm? Rose: Oh no you don't Murphy. You're staying out here and you're gonna celebrate as well! Murphy: Seriously? Rose: Yeah! You're important to this team as well! Murphy: *groans*... Rose: Come on, just take a break from the books for one day Murphy. Murphy: *sigh* Alright. Rocky: *Happy Bark* Murphy: Yes yes Rocky I'm staying. Rocky: *Happy Bark* Rose: Now then, let's get this party started! (The heroes all cheer before it cuts to them all hanging out and talking later on as a few are seen playing party games and messing around. Foxtrot is seen sitting with Violet) Foxtrot: S-So, you enjoying yourself Violet? Violet: Yeah, this is actually pretty fun so far sweetie! Foxtrot:..... Violet: Something wrong? Foxtrot: I'm just not used to hearing you say that yet. Violet: Oh. Foxtrot: Yeah.... Violet: Well it's okay sweetie, it just means I love you! Foxtrot: Alright. (Rottytops then comes over and sits with the two) Rottytops: Hey Foxy! Foxtrot: Oh! H-Hey Rottytops! Violet: Hi there! Rottytops: So Foxy, you wanna tell me about your girlfriend? Foxtrot: U-Um, uhh.... Rottytops: Aw come on Foxy, there's nothing wrong with it! Just tell me! Foxtrot: W-Well, she's very nice. Violet: Awww! Foxtrot: She uhhh....She's also very....very uhh... Rottytops: Very what? Foxtrot:......Cute. Rottytops: Awww Foxy! Violet: *Hugs Foxtrot* That's so sweet of you to say! Foxtrot: *Blushes* Y-Y-Your welcome! Rottytops: Aww look at you all red! Foxtrot: *Covers his face* S-Shut up! I'm not red! Rottytops: Yes you are! Violet: Jeez Foxy, I didn't know you could shape shift into a tomato! Foxtrot: *Embarrassed groan*.... Violet: *Giggles* Rottytops: Come on Foxy you know we don't mean anything. Foxtrot: I know. I'm just not used to this stuff yet... Violet: It's okay Foxy, I'm not that well acquainted with it either. Foxtrot: Yeah well, you're not me. Violet: Oh nonsense, you're fine just the way you are sweetie. Foxtrot: *smiles* Thanks Violet. (Foxtrot and Violet both hug as Rottytops watches with a smile. Jessica is then seen looking around as her metal arm is shown missing) Jessica: Dammit, where did they go with it? (Yang then walks over) Yang: Is there a problem Jess? Jessica: Yes. Ghira and the others caught me off guard while I had my arm detached and they ran off with the damn thing. Yang: They did? (Giggling is heard as Yang and Jessica look over to find Grey, Ghira, Max and Kim looking at the from a bedroom doorway) Max: *gasp* They looked! Kim: Run! (The 4 run with the metal arm) Jessica: HEY!! GIVE MY ARM BACK!! (Jessica runs after the group) Max: Come on guys! The room's just up ahead! Ghira: Yeah we can make it! Jessica: Oh no you don't! (Jessica then grabs the group with her psychic powers) Grey: Huh?? Kim: Aww man! (Jessica pulls the four over as Yang takes the metal arm from them) Yang: Ghira. What did we say about taking other people's arms? Ghira: N-Not to? Yang: Exactly. Max: Aww come on, it was just a prank! Yang: Well its not funny. This is in fact, very hurtful to people like me and Jessica. Jessica: Yeah! Grey: Sorry... Kim: We're just trying to have fun with people.... Jessica: Well, why don't you just ask someone to play with you? Max: Because you're all busy. (Jessica then puts her arm back on) Jessica: Well, we're not busy. Ghira: You're not? Yang: Nope. Ghira: Oh. Well, do you guys wanna play with us? Grey: Please? Yang: Yeah sure. Grey: Yay! Ghira: All right! (Jessica lets the 4 down) Ghira: Come on! Let's play Hide and Seek! Max: Yeah! Yang: All right. We'll count, you hide. Kim: Yeha let's go! (The 4 run off as Jessica and Yang start to count. Meanwhile Scott is seen talking to Koichi) Scott: Hey that Rohan guy has been staring at me and drawing on that paper for a little while now. Koichi: Oh I think Rohan Sensei is drawing an art work of you for his manga. Scott: He is? Koichi: Yeah, he does that a lot sometimes. Scott: Huh. Interesting. (Alex is then seen holding a muffin) Alex: Here comes that muffin you asked for Scott! Scott: Toss it over. (Alex tosses the muffin over to Scott as Jirosoyu reaches out from Scott and grabs it) Jirosoyu: Got it! Scott: Thanks Jiro. Rohan: Hmm!? Koichi: WHOA NO WAY! YOU HAVE A STAND TO!! Scott: What? A Stand? *Looks at Jiro* Oh! Jirosoyu: I'm a what now? (Jirosoyu hands Scott the muffin) Scott: Oh, he's not a Stand Koichi. He's a Spirit, similar but different in a lot of ways. Koichi: How?! Scott: Well for one, he's independent. Plus, he's got his own conscious and what not. Jirosoyu: Guilty as charged. Rohan: *Thinking* My word! This creature has something that is like a Stand but not the same! Amazing! *Focus on drawing Jiro* Koichi: Wow it looks like a Stand! Hard to believe its so different. Jirosoyu: Yeah, I'm more like a guardian than an extension of someone's life force. Scott: But I do feel whatever he feels. Jirosoyu: Right. But I take a hard punch or so to feel real pain. Scott: True. (Scott eats a bite of his muffin) Koichi: Wow. Scott: Yep, pretty cool huh? Koichi: Yeah! He's amazing! Jiro: Heh. You know it. (Over with Omega and Mina) Omega: Quite a party huh Mina? Mina: Totally! Omega: Yeah, it really is. Mina: You wanna do anything? Omega: Hmm... How about- ???: Mina! Omega! (The two look over to see Vivienne with Maisy and Jason) Mina: *Gasp* Mayor Vivienne! Oh my gosh I didn't know you were here! Omega: When did they get here? Mina: Who cares let's go talk to them! Omega: Um alright. (The 2 go over to the 3 as Mina goes up and hugs Vivienne) Mina: Its so good to see you again! Vivienne: Me to! I missed you so much! Omega: Sorry to ask but when did you get here? Maisy: Oh not long ago. Alex sent us the invite to come here. Mina: He did? Maisy: Yeah. Omega: Huh, he didn't tell us about that. Jason: Well we are glad he invited us. We needed a break after fixing the damage to the city from your little civil war. Mina: !! … Oooooooh… Sorry... Omega: We tried to minimize the damage as best we could. Mina: Yeah... Maisy: Jeez if that's what you call "minimize" I'd hate to see what you'd do a full power. Mina: *Whimpers* Vivienne: Ah don't feel so bad Mina-Chan. You Defenders saved ALL our lives with defeating Alkorin! Its all good. Mina: It is? Vivienne: Yep! Omega: Well that's a relief. Maisy: Yeah I'd rather rebuild a city then be dead so its cool. Mina: Thanks guys. I'm glad you could come. Vivieene: Me too. I've always wanted to see our heroes base of operation. Jason: Yeah, this place is pretty impressive. Omega: Thanks! Mina: We wouldn't have got it if Miles didn't take that bully's lottery ticket. Vivienne: Huh? Mina: Nothing. Vivienne: Hm. Omega: Well, we're glad you could all make it! Mina: Yeah! It's a pleasure to have you three around! Vivienne: Thanks. Hey since we are here, why not show us around. Mina: *Smirks and gives a small bow* As you wish, Mistress. (Vivienne eyes open in shock but Mina looks back at her and smiles) Mina: Psyche! (The 5 share a laugh as Mina and Omega start to show them around) Omega: Let's start with the living room. Vivienne: Alright. (The five go to tour the place as it cuts to Murphy sitting on the couch. Ruby then sits next to him) Ruby: Hey Murphy! Murphy: *sigh* Hello Ruby. Ruby: How's it going? Murphy: Meh, same as always. Ruby: Meaning? Murphy: I've just been reading a lot is all. Ruby: You really like reading. That's something you and Blake have in common. Murphy: Oh she's likes reading? Ruby: Oh yeah. She's got a few interesting books. Murphy: Really? Any books I might look at? Ruby: Oh sure. Well except for one. Murphy: One? Ruby: Yeah. Murphy: What is it? Some kind of book of necromancy or something? Ruby: No its... Its filth. Murphy: Filth? A book about filth? Ruby: No. Its. Filth. Murphy:.... Oh. Ooooooooooooooh! Ruby: Yeah. Though I gotta say: *Smirks* There was a heck of a katana I saw in that book. Murphy:.... I'll pretend you didn't just say that... (Murphy then sits up and stretches) Murphy: Welp, I'm gonna go find Rocky. Ruby: Oh! I'll go with ya. I like Rocky. He reminds me of my dog. Murphy: All right then. (The two start to look for Rocky) Murphy: Rocky! Ruby: Rocky where are you? Rocky: *Voice* Coming! (Rocky comes out of a near by room and goes over to Murphy) Rocky: Hey Murphy! How it going! *Sees Ruby* Oh hey it Ruby! Ruby: Hey there Rocky! How you doin buddy? Rocky: *Bark* Murphy: He said he was fine. Ruby: That's good. Rocky: *Bark* Ruby: *Sigh* I wish I could understand him. Same like I could understand you Murphy. Murphy: Well if he was in the same room as me when I got hit by that beam, he might've got the power to speak. Rocky: *Whine* Ruby: Aww... *Pats Rocky's head* I'm sorry buddy. Murphy: Hey, at least I'm here to translate if needed. Ruby: Right. Murphy: So you said you had a dog? Ruby: Oh yeah. His name is Zwei. And while yeah, me and Yang take care of him, he's really our dad's dog. Murphy: Really? What's he like? Ruby: Well he's loyal, playful but sometimes just a lazy little butt. Murphy: Wow. Rocky: Sounds cool! Ruby: What? Murphy: He said "Sounds cool". Ruby: Oh. Oh yeah Rocky you and him would be the best of friends I think! Rocky: Oh I like that! Murphy: He said he'd like that. Rocky: Is he living with you still? Murphy: He wants to know if he's living with you. Ruby: Oh no. He's with dad back home right now. I kinda ran away from home to try and save the world. Rocky: Huh?? Murphy: So you went rogue huh? Ruby: I... Guess you could say that. But hey, dad doesn't seem to be chasing after me, and uncle Qrow is cool with me doing this. Rocky: Huh. Murphy: But weren't you killed during the final fight with Alkorin? Rocky: Was she? Murphy: I think so. Ruby: Don't remind me of that... Murphy: Alright... Rocky: Did she ever tell anyone about it? Murphy: Yeah, did you tell anyone about it? Ruby: No. I'd rather not scare Jaune or uncle Qrow about that. Better to just forget it happened. Murphy: Right. Rocky: Hey Murphy. Murphy: Hm? Rocky: Ask her if she wants to play! Murphy: Rocky wants to know if you want to play. Ruby: Play?! I'd LOVE to play Rocky! Rocky: Oh yes! Let's have fun! Murphy: He said he'll play. Rocky: Can you play too Murphy? Murphy: Eh, why not? I could use a break from educating myself. Rocky: Yay! Ruby: Let's go then! (Ruby and Rocky run as Murphy slowly follows them) Ruby: Murphy come on! Rocky: Yeah slowpoke! Murphy: Alright alright. (Murphy then starts to move a bit faster) Rocky: Aw come on man! Ruby: Yeah you're a kitten, you're supposed to be energetic! Murphy: Alright you want me to be energetic I'll be energetic! (Murphy starts running after the two) Ruby: That's the spirit! Let's run like the wind! (The 3 start running together) Murphy: We should probably take this outside! Rocky: Good diea! Ruby: Then let's go! (Ruby, Rocky and Murphy all head out into the front yard to start playing) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts